1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved floral scissors assembly, in particular to a pair of garden scissors assembly switchable to a multi-stage type or a single-stage type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In FIG. 12, a conventional floral scissors assembly comprises two handles 90, 91, a clamping jaw 92 and a blade 93, and the clamping jaw 92 is combined to the handle 90, and the blade 93 is coupled to the handle 91, such that when a user holds the two handles 90, 91 by hands to apply a force, the two handles 90, 91 approach each other to move a cutting-edge portion 930 of the blade 93 in a direction towards the clamping jaw 92 to cut stems or branches of flowers and trees.
The conventional floral scissors assembly comes with a labor-saving structure, wherein the blade 93 has a long hole 931 formed at another end of the cutting-edge portion 930, and the long hole 931 has a plural sections of stop protrusions 932, and the handle 91 coupled to the blade 93 is extended into the long hole 931 through an end of a link rod 910 by a stop pin 911. In FIG. 13, when a user holds the handles 90, 91 to apply a force, the stop pin 911 in the long hole 931 is moved from the bottom end and across the stop protrusion 932 to the top end, so as to provide a labor-saving effect for a multi-stage shear.
However, if the conventional floral scissors are used for cutting softer branches, the conventional floral scissors need not to leverage the labor-saving effect since the branches are soft, and the labor-saving effect may take more time for the cutting. In other words, the conventional floral scissors cannot cut the branches quickly by a single-stage operation, and the design of the conventional floral scissors capable of switching to a single-stage operation has a certain level of difficulty.